When computers boot up, and possibly during operation, they may invoke a single-threaded operating system or environment before the main operating system starts or outside of the main operating system. Such a single-threaded environment generally performs a single task at a time. Some of these tasks may include diagnostic tests such as memory tests, peripheral tests, system board tests, network tests, and battery tests.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.